Nothing Says Love
by kaihil lover
Summary: … Like beating up a psychopathic maniac for the person you love. [KaiXHil]


_**Nothing Says Love…**_

Tyson was pacing around the locker room of the Bladebreakers. "Kai, you don't have to battle already." He told Kai, who was practicing with Dranzer, preparing for his upcoming battle.

The beydish had been long destroyed and Dranzer was now spinning through the whole room, walls, floor, and roof.

The three time world champion's words go ignored, like the majority of times. Hilary who was sitting on a chair facing a table, working on something on Kenny's laptop paid no heed to his words either.

"It's just the preliminary battle." He added, his eyes following Dranzer as it ricocheted across the walls.

His words are skillfully ignored as Kai called out to Dranzer. "Flaming Spiral!" And for a complete minute the entire room was illuminated as Dranzer rose gracefully from its bitchip and carried out the attack.

The flames died out after a little while and the room was visible once more. "Jeez Kai," Hilary said without turning around. "You almost fried Dizzy."

Tyson puts down his hand, which he was using to shield his face, and blinked to adjust his vision. "Kai, you're pushing yourself too hard."

The Russian blader in question efficiently disregarded every warning directed at him.

_Meh. He _is_ the king of giving cold shoulders._ "Tyson, stop pressuring him, we all know he's gonna win." (1) Hilary said to Tyson, tired of him repeating the same concern over and over.

Tyson looks up at Hilary in an annoyed way. "What's up with you?"

The brunette paid no mind to him. She was surfing paparazzi sites for the latest - and most ridiculous gossip regarding this year's champions – and she was far too absorbed in the crap to pay mind to Tyson acting mommy for Kai as always.

Tyson needed to understand that his kid was all grown up now, and to cut out the mama-bird act; it was giving her a headache! So were all the pictures of Kai and Tala making out.

"Last time when Kai was about to battle Brooklyn, you were all, but screaming your head off." Tyson reminded Hilary when he saw that she was not responding.

The sound of tapping on keys stopped abruptly, and turning finally to face the Japanese boy, Hilary all, but yelled, "That was Brooklyn: the crazy maniac who was trying to kill him!"

Tyson gave her a square look. "So."

"Kai can face the rest of these losers any day."

"And how are you so sure?" Tyson asked skeptically. His pride was taking a blow right now. "He's not all that great you know."

Hilary said it like it was the most obvious detail in the world. "He is." Her voice seemed to be daring him to challenge her.

"Ahan, you're his biggest fan, of course you'd say that." Tyson was grinning ear to ear now.

Hilary turned red. "Oh shut up, Tyson." She realized she should not have said that. Her feet lifted automatically as Dranzer shots towards them. She'd have yelled at Kai to watch it, but right now she had more pressing issues.

The entire exchange is still being ignored with Kai focusing entirely on Dranzer.

The world champion decided that this was nice bate to exploit to start irritating Hilary. Kai wasn't listening to him anyways. "You were pretty pissed when Kai was in the hospital."

"He was in the hospital." Hilary emphasized, her laptop all forgotten.

"You were all but ready to kill Brooklyn with how upset you were."

The brunette was quiet. She was eying Dranzer as it flew through the room, with how caught up Kai was, if she didn't pay attention, the next time her legs would actually get sliced through.

Tyson wanted to get a reaction out of Hilary, to provoke her into a confession about liking Kai, or to admit to how obvious she made her crush during the BEGA days. "Don't you remember how freaked out you were when Kai lost, and then when during the battle, and when you saw him unconscious in the alley." Tyson gave a dramatic pause. "And how, at the hospital Ray and Tala had to stop you from going over to the BEGA building to pummel the crap out of Brooklyn."

Hilary was listening to Tyson's words carefully, and the events of the former year flashed through her mind. Her former embarrassment was getting washed away with each word Tyson said.

Kai was her friend. Kai was her teammate. And he'd gotten frigging mummified, courtesy of that maniac. And Hilary jumped up from the chair as if she was burned.

And just like that Tyson's plan – before it had even properly started – backfired like a plugged up pistol. He looked at his formerly seated coach uneasily.

Hilary sounded startled as she began to speak, but her voice got more and more menacing and intimidating, as she continued. "You're right Tyson I was upset, and your words reminded me how stupid I was to convince myself that Brooklyn did not deserve payback!" Giving a petrified Tyson a one armed hug, she began stomping out of the locker room.

Tyson's mouth was hanging. "Hilary!" He yelled after her. "No. Hilary, you can't pummel Brooklyn like you do to Daichi!" He was all the way to the door now watching her as she disappears across the hallway muttering curses. "Hilary!" He called out again, only for it to be in vain.

Okay, he was freaking out now.

This was Brooklyn Masefield…

The boy who'd almost _destroyed_ the world!

Who'd practically _killed_ Kai!

Had the Russian wrapped up like a mummy for weeks!

And Hilary was going to go fight with him physically…

Brooklyn Masfield was going to face an excruciatingly painful demise! She wasn't going to be throwing just iron boards at him.

He turned to Kai. "Kai, aren't you going to stop her!?" He shouted and for extra provocation, "You're letting a girl fight your battles for you?"

Finally there's a response from the phoenix wielder. He shrugged, turning his face to look at Tyson. "She'll do a much better job than me, and she won't get arrested for it."

Tyson gaped at him. _What did Boris do to him for him to turn out like this?_

"Besides, it's cute how she'd beat up a psychopath for me."

The gears in Tyson's mind were whirling in overdrive, and he began to look pale.

Hilary was gonna reenact a mob scene right there in the BBA building. And Brooklyn would be the victim. Mr. Dickenson was _so_ going to find a way to blame this on him. He would not look good in stripes!

Grandps would kill him.

Hiro would kill him!

OhmyGod! Realization hit him like an attack from Vortex-Ape. He had to protect Hiro! He'd be Hilary's next target! And Kai would totally encourage it!

"I think I'm gonna lie down." He said weakly, and proceeded towards the couch.

Kai still hadn't turned to look at the blue haired champion in the room with him. He was still far too focused on Dranzer who was vaulting off walls. However, smirking, he tacked on mindlessly. "You do that, Tyson."

* * *

(1) Words from the anime, my lovelies, words from the anime. XD except in the anime it was 'guys', not just Tyson.

(2) And anyone remember when at the island Hilary was screaming, who's the man, Kai's the man, Kai, that's who. Ahhh, KaiHil love. :3 Makes me all warm and fuzzy.

(3)_**Disclaimer:**_ I own not, the characters of Beyblade.

(4) Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w _for beta-ing.


End file.
